A 3rd generation partnership project long term evolution (3GPP LTE) communication system will be described below as an exemplary mobile communication system to which the present invention is applicable.
FIG. 1 is a diagram schematically showing a network structure of an evolved universal mobile telecommunications system (E-UMTS) as an exemplary radio communication system. The E-UMTS system has evolved from the conventional UMTS system and basic standardization thereof is currently underway in the 3GPP. The E-UMTS may be generally referred to as a long term evolution (LTE) system. For details of the technical specifications of the UMTS and E-UMTS, refer to Release 7 and Release 8 of “3rd generation partnership project; technical specification group radio access network”.
Referring to FIG. 1, the E-UMTS includes a user equipment (UE), eNBs (or eNode Bs or base stations), and an access gateway (AG) which is located at an end of a network (E-UTRAN) and connected to an external network. The eNBs may simultaneously transmit multiple data streams for a broadcast service, a multicast service, and/or a unicast service.
One or more cells may exist per eNB. A cell is set to use one of bandwidths of 1.25, 2.5, 5, 10, 15, and 20 MHz to provide a downlink or uplink transport service to several UEs. Different cells may be set to provide different bandwidths. The eNB controls data transmission and reception for a plurality of UEs. The eNB transmits downlink scheduling information with respect to downlink data to notify a corresponding UE of a time/frequency domain in which data is to be transmitted, coding, data size, and hybrid automatic repeat and request (HARQ)-related information. In addition, the eNB transmits uplink scheduling information with respect to UL data to a corresponding UE to inform the UE of an available time/frequency domain, coding, data size, and HARQ-related information. An interface for transmitting user traffic or control traffic may be used between eNBs. A core network (CN) may include the AG, a network node for user registration of the UE, and the like. The AG manages mobility of a UE on a tracking area (TA) basis, wherein one TA includes a plurality of cells.
Although radio communication technology has been developed up to LTE based on wideband code division multiple access (WCDMA), the demands and expectations of users and providers continue to increase. In addition, since other radio access technologies continue to be developed, new technology is required to secure competitiveness in the future. For example, decrease of cost per bit, increase of service availability, flexible use of a frequency band, simple structure, open interface, and suitable power consumption by a UE are required.
A MIMO (multiple-input multiple-output) technology refers to a technology capable of enhancing transmission and reception data efficiency in a manner of selecting multiple transmission antennas and multiple reception antennas instead of using a single transmission antenna and a single reception antenna. In particular, the MIMO technology corresponds to a technology for increasing capability or improving performance in a manner that a transmitting end or a receiving end of a wireless communication system uses multiple antennas. The MIMO technology can also be called a multi-antenna technology.
In order to support multi-antenna transmission, it may be able to apply a precoding matrix to appropriately distribute transmission information to each antenna according to a channel status and the like.